


#3

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was better, before, but then I forgot how it went<br/>Thought it up listening to – sunlight zone, Sophie Hutchins</p>
    </blockquote>





	#3

**Author's Note:**

> This was better, before, but then I forgot how it went  
> Thought it up listening to – sunlight zone, Sophie Hutchins

I watch My friends leave,  
on the wind, on the sea  
Carried away, carried away

the wings of gulls, the falling leaves

Gone and forever  
their faces I shall see  
never-never-never

and all things have their season

all things pass in time

but my heart unswayed by reason

aches in rhythm to the tide


End file.
